Oropharyngeal candidiasis (thrush) is an infection in the mouth or throat with causes pain or changes in taste. Special samples are taken from research patients with suspected thrush to prove that they truly have thrush. The purpose of this study is to determine the best method to obtain these samples. Samples are also being taken from people without active thrush to make sure these tests do not give false positive results.